


Heart-to-Heart

by koume



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, The iDOLM@STER Cinderella Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koume/pseuds/koume
Summary: from janas prompt of mayusachi, sleepovers and sachiko being pampered! hope u like it janyan (+ everyone else who takes the time out of their day to read - ♡ you!!!)im still on this train by the way lol





	Heart-to-Heart

The curtains were drawn, letting in the faintest touch of light from the streetlights below. However, Mayu’s room was lit by the fairy lights on either end of her bed frame. In between the empty space left by the lights, Mayu had tied a thin light pink ribbon in between, she had meticulously tied bows at either end - perfect in detail. Her room was well kept and tidy, a pink and red haven. Down to every detail, one might say it was totally Mayu’s paradise, to which it was for her.

Even the clothes laid out on the bed were still neat and maintained the crispness from being freshly ironed. Her laptop on her bed, with the finished movie screen helping in light up the room, was covered neatly in cute stickers. Mayu was proud of her little world in her bedroom, Sachiko was still mesmerized by how well-kept it was even hours after arriving. Her hand was being softly held by Mayu as she felt each stroke of the nail varnish brush. Mayu had picked out a sparkly pink varnish for Sachiko, branding it her style.

Whilst waiting for her nails to dry, Mayu touched up her own. The two chatted idly about everything and anything, they had just performed with others on a concert event named “The Cutest Idol Parade”, taking them through various parts of Japan and performing in many different venues. From typical venues to some open stages to some on beaches! The work was fun, but tiring. Sachiko thought to herself about how pleasant it was to work with others who she had grown close to, of course, only she could be the cutest though.

“Maekawa-san truly is a good motivator, isn’t she? Mayu definitely felt her energy…” Mayu looked over her right hand, then over to Sachiko. “Nail painting sure is easier when you’re ambidextrous.” Mayu laughed to herself, Sachiko smiled at seeing her happy face but the smile quickly faded when Mayu opened her eyes again.

“I bet, I’m glad you’re doing mine though - my left hand always looks worse than my right without fail.”

Mayu stood up, the strings from her pyjama bottoms swung in Sachiko’s face, they were pink silk pyjamas, of course. “Here, try these on. If you like something a lot, Mayu will let you wear them tomorrow.”

On the bed was an array of pinks, purples, reds and whites. Mayu had hand-picked these clothes for Sachiko to try on, who was now standing watching Mayu pick out outfits. Watching her mix and match, shake her head and eventually smile at a choice of outfit was just evident of her dedication of how hard she worked in everything.

Mayu pulled a set of clothes together, holding each hanger by a finger. The first was a white turtleneck with hearts going up the middle, it was beautifully sewn, even for a store bought turtleneck. To match was a plaid red skirt, that was tightened by laces on its own belt. Sachiko nodded and Mayu put the clothes back on the bed and sat down with it.

Sachiko looked awkwardly at Mayu before blushing and looking away, she thought to herself about being the cutest before beginning to unbutton her own pyjama shirt. Mayu noticed and exclaimed a little “oh” before hiding her eyes with her hands. Sachiko felt awkward for making Mayu feel awkward.

“I-It’s okay, Mayu-chan… I’m the cutest any-anyway! Plus,” she paused and looked off at Mayu’s bedside table, she noted of the My Melody alarm clock and how cute it was. “we’re all girls here anyway…”

Mayu took her hands away from her face and tilted her head as she smiled again, another beaming smile. “As long as you don’t mind.”

Sachiko pulled off her pyjama top, revealing a dark pink bra underneath. She reached for the turtleneck and put it over her head, getting her head stuck in the neck hole. Mayu watched before giggling and helping Sachiko, pulling the turtleneck down. Sachiko exhaled loudly at the relief of having the turtleneck pulled off. The two laughed together as Sachiko pulled the rest of the turtleneck down.

“Where did you buy this? I think it’s super cute…”

Mayu tilted her head, “Bought? Oh no, Mayu knitted this herself.”

Sachiko looked at the turtleneck in Mayu’s wardrobe mirror and run her hands along it, the turtleneck itself was so incredibly soft. She felt foolish for thinking it was store bought previously. “I’m amazed… it’s really nice.”

Mayu’s smile never got old, it was so bright. She giggled and gave Sachiko her thanks. Sachiko pulled off her pyjama shorts, displaying a matching pair of underwear. Sachiko felt a little more embarrassed, but shook off the feeling and focused on putting on the skirt. She tied it at the waist and then began to pose in front of the mirror, she felt really cute.

Sachiko had never felt so pampered before, she wished for this kind of relationship with her mother but… all her mother seemed to care about was Sachiko’s schoolwork and grades. The same applied for her father. Sachiko didn’t have any sisters to share the same feeling with, or brothers to mess around with. Sachiko felt so lonely at home that she enjoyed lives so much, as well as staying with others. The company was enough to warm Sachiko’s heart, although she could never bring herself to perhaps admit it.

Over the past few tours, Sachiko had grown close with Mayu. The two began talking when they were put in a group to sing ‘Aikurushii’ together, they had worked together before but found that even with groups songs they did single recordings, so the only get-togethers were for the music videos and album covers. Sachiko was thankful to work with a good group, but Mayu stood out to her as someone who she could relate to. They spoke for a long time on the first night, way beyond when all of the other members had gone to bed. The two found themselves compatible, and could talk about many subjects together. Sachiko considered Mayu her first true friend since joining the production, for that she was truly grateful.

Sachiko looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, “I really like your turtleneck, Mayu-chan, I don’t want to take it off.”

Mayu giggled to herself and patted Sachiko on the shoulder, “Mayu will knit you one for one million yen.”

Sachiko nearly choked on air and turned to Mayu with a shocked expression, who began laughing loudly. “Mayu’s kidding! Mayu’s kidding!” In response to Sachiko’s pout she patted her on the shoulder “I’ll knit you one for free, okay?”

Sachiko smiled, “I would pay you, if you need me to.”

Mayu shook her head, “No need. You’ve been a great friend to Mayu, Sachiko-chan.”

Sachiko blushed in response and gave Mayu her thanks. She began to remove Mayu’s clothes and Mayu quickly picked out another pink outfit for her to wear. This time, Mayu put it on for her. She buttoned up the pink blouse and helped Sachiko put on the cardigan with it, even going so far as tucking the blouse into the pink lace-edge skirt. Sachiko blushed at such attention, the pink of her face matching that of the skirt. Mayu turned Sachiko to the mirror and began talking about the make up she had that would match such an outfit, Sachiko focused on Mayu’s face. She did not pay much attention to her words but smiled at listening to her speak about something so important to her, the content was not important, but Sachiko felt happy seeing Mayu happy.

Mayu had spoke of her loneliness, which Sachiko could really relate to. Just like Sachiko, Mayu had no siblings. Unlike Sachiko, her parents were loving but were just too busy as high-rank office workers to truly spend a lot of time with her, Mayu explained that was one of the reasons why she took her modelling job. Mayu had said of how she spent nights getting upset in her room, and that no matter how hard she tried to make her surroundings nice - she still found herself crying at night. Such words and experiences struck a chord with Sachiko. She told her she would do her best to stay by Mayu’s side as often as she could, and as a result the two did sleepover at one another's’ homes a lot. When they weren’t, one could bet they were texting each other until the late hours. The two really got on well and as a result, both were a lot happier in their day-to-day lives.

Sachiko’s only fear was this all coming to an end.

Just like previous friends, they’d think she was conceited and leave her. Sachiko was aware of her own problems, but felt that she needed to create her own self-esteem. When reflecting, she was aware that nobody was going to give her self-esteem, that was evident from her own life circumstances. She didn’t want that to happen to her and Mayu, no matter how much she attempted to hide her fear, it would keep her up long past when Mayu went to sleep. Sachiko wanted consistency, she was afraid of losing it all again.

“Sachiko-chan?”

Sachiko shook her head violently and looked back at her and Mayu in the mirror, Mayu smiled - but it looked concerned. “Are you okay? You spaced out.”

Mayu was met with a nod, “Yeah, I was just thinking.”

“About?”

Sachiko looked away again, “I-It’s nothing, Mayu-chan, don’t worry about it.” She looked back at herself in the mirror, “Aren’t I cute?”

Giving her shoulder a pat, Mayu’s concerned face faded. Her smile melted into one that was more genuine, “Yeah, you do. Really cute.”

The pair continued to pick out clothes for Sachiko to try and throughout the hours passed, Sachiko tried on many pieces of Mayu’s clothes. They all smelled sweet, just like her. Sachiko also tried on more of Mayu’s own homemade items, knowing they were made with Mayu’s touch made her happy. Mayu happily gave some older clothes to Sachiko for her to take, with old t-shirts that no longer fitted Mayu but worked a treat on Sachiko; and various headpieces that were a different look, but worked well. Mayu thought Sachiko looked cute in everything, even the outfits Sachiko ended up being impartial to. Mayu found Sachiko’s confidence a goal to emulate, despite once being a model, Mayu lacked it. She admired lot of Sachiko’s features, she truly was a pro in this field despite in reality being a newcomer. She was loved by many, Mayu wished to be loved by many also.

Mayu turned her head to her clock, where it read 1:21AM, she turned back to Sachiko, who had also noticed the time at this point.

“Ah! It’s late. Shall we do the face masks and then go to bed?”

Smiling, Sachiko nodded. Sachiko put on her pyjamas and prepared the face masks as Mayu put her clothes away. Mayu had bought two character masks for them, thinking they would be funny. The two put them on facing away from each other, and turned to do a reveal. Both Mayu and Sachiko laughed themselves to near tears at how stupid they looked, both appreciating how genuine they could be around one another. They also felt that both had really ugly real laughs, which made them laugh even harder - it was a vicious stomach-hurting cycle. One they had ceased laughing, Mayu took a selfie of them together and put it on Twitter. Both fans of the two had similar reactions to the pair, finding it funny. Mayu put her phone down and sat on the side of her bathtub as they waited to be able to take the face masks off.

Mayu twirled a strand of hair as she spoke, “So, what were you thinking of earlier?”

“Uh, just some problem.”

Mayu looked offended that Sachiko had not told her about it, she puffed up her cheeks, causing the mask to peel at the edges. “What was it?”

Sachiko brushed her right shoulder with her left hand, which was leaning against the sink. “I was worried… you might, stop being…” She tried to look out of the frosted bathroom window, but realised her attempt was futile. “stop being my friend.”

Mayu raised her eyebrows, “Where has that come from? Of course Mayu wouldn’t do that…”

Sachiko put her face in her hands and mumbled quietly, “Sorry, I hate showing this kind of vulnerability.” Another long pause ensued. “I just, other people have because I’m so boastful and conceited, you know? I mean, you know why I’m like that but I just get really worried that people won’t like me anymore and you’re such so special-”

Mayu had peeled off her mask and walked up to Sachiko, standing over her and peeling hers off. “Sachiko-chan, I would never. Okay? I would never.”

Sachiko buried herself into Mayu’s chest, muttering a faint apology. Mayu rubbed her back and gently rocked her from side to side, she felt so fragile. She waited for Sachiko to pull away, but it took a while. Mayu ended up pulling away herself, stroking Sachiko’s now softer cheek. Sachiko smiled up at Mayu and gave her a quick hug before completely pulling away from her embrace.

Mayu took Sachiko’s hand and took it to her bed, ignoring the sleeping bag laid out by Sachiko. Mayu’s bed was enough for two people anyway, the two hugged briefly once more before getting in with one another. Sachiko sat up after a few minutes and took her bra off through her pyjama shirt, which impressed Mayu greately. The two lay together again, holding hands underneath the covers. Sachiko’s face felt a little warm, as did Mayu’s.

“I’m not going anywhere, okay?”

“Okay, Mayu-chan.”

“You’re not going anywhere, are you Sachiko-chan?”

Sachiko tried shaking her head, but it proved difficult with the pillow right up against her. “No, I’m definitely not.”

Mayu pulled Sachiko a little closer and wrapped an arm around her. Sachiko nestled into her as a baby bird would do to its mother. Sachiko closed her eyes upon feeling Mayu’s heat, it provided the comfort she so desperately needed.

Mayu whispered to her goodnight and kissed the top of her head, gazing at her for a brief moment before also succumbing to the warmth and closing her eyes. Both were happy with one another, a happiness that would not be found elsewhere. Elsewhere, but right in that moment. Gratitude was not enough, nowhere near.


End file.
